Counting down
by escapeintobooks
Summary: Violet has been best friends with Jamie since he moved into York institute 11 years ago and they've been inseparable ever since, but with their parabatai ceremony looming the pair have to decide if friendship is all they want. Rated M for possible future chapters. Read and Review!


**So this is my first full on fanfic creating my own characters and story line. I've set it in England based around the York institute mentioned in TID.**

**If all goes well i'll hopefully be posting more chapters soon so please let me know what you think of the characters/storyline so far!**

Violet leapt to the left and dove, rolling just in time to see the demons talon sweep inches from her shoulder. The Demon was quicker than Violet and had already regained its balance, its scaled arm poised to strike as she struggled to get to her feet. Having lost her seraph blade whilst rolling Violet was weapon less her eyes franticly searching for anything she could use to arm herself with.

The demons arm began to fall, its talons opening to reveal the glimmer of venom on the tips. Violet looked away from the demons attack just in time to see a sharp flash of light causing a smile to grow across her face. She watched as the demons head toppled away from its neck and rolled across the floor until it crumpled in on itself and disappeared.

Violet stood up as the rest of the demon vanished from in front of her and looked up at the boy who had decapitated it.

"You know I had that right, I had him exactly where I wanted before you barged in"

"Yeah it really looked like it Vi what with you being weapon less and all, it doesn't matter anyway I'm winning 234 to 232"

"I still don't think that Scorab demon you killed counted, it was the size of a Chihuahua"

Even standing at 5ft 7 Violet had to look up at Jamie, he had always been short but since his 15th birthday he seemed to be growing a foot a year and now stood at 6ft 1. Violet had always loved being taller than most girls, it meant she was faster and made combat easier, but was secretly glad Jamie had grown so much and was no longer shorter than her.

His blonde hair was coated in mud and grit, making his curls stick to his forehead and fall into his eyes. A smug grin pulled up the corner of his lips as he looked down at her, assessing any damage.

"Come on we better get home before I have to save you all over again"

The walk back to the institute was spent in comfortable silence; Violet and Jamie had known each other for over 11 years and rarely had an awkward moment between them. Thinking back Violet began to remember the first time she met Jamie, she was only 6 at the time and her father had still been alive. Having lived in the York institute her whole life Violet was used to shadowhunters passing through but Jamie and his siblings were the first to live with her family permanently.

Her mother Karen had talked to her the night before and explained that Jamie, his older brother Alastair and younger sister Flora would all be living with them due to their parents death. Violet had hated the idea at first; she'd always been an only child and hadn't liked the idea of having to share her parents. When they arrived the next morning she'd hid in her den her father had made her in the field behind the institute.

Violet hadn't even heard Jamie enter before he announced his presence to her.

"You're much bigger than I thought you'd be" Jamie had pronounced as a greeting.

Violet turned looking at the scrawny boy in front of her "You're much louder than I thought _you'd_ be"

The pair had continued to insult each other until her mother had found them and sent them inside for dinner. Since then they had only grown closer, brought together by their stubborn determination to be better than one another.

They hadn't walked far from the institute before they had caught up with the demon and after 20 minutes they could begin to see the top spires peeking over the treetops.

Violets family had run the York institute in England for generations; it had been over 150 years since there hadn't been a Starkweather in the institute. Her mother had been running it with the help of her Uncle David since her father had died during a routine expedition 4 years ago. Everybody had been so careful around Violet after her fathers' death but Jamie had never given Violet a day off training with him. He'd known that working on her combat skills kept her mind off her grief for her father and tried to keep her busy. Violet had always appreciated how nothing changed the way Jamie acted around her.

The thought humbled Violet as she remembered the Parabatai ceremony her mother had suggested they took before Jamie turned 18 in a month's time. It made sense for the pair to become Parabatai; nobody made a more formidable pair than when the two fought side by side. Violet just couldn't shake the feeling that it would change their relationship in a way that neither could recover from.


End file.
